


waking moments

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been going on for a few months now – him and them, whatever it is. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking moments

It’s far from being what Drew would consider being actually daytime when he wakes up. He doesn’t know what time it is, just that it’s somewhere close to dawn because there’s light sneaking into the bedroom from the other side of the blinds.

It takes him a moment to remember where he is, and when he realises – well. How could he _forget_? Of course he’s here, of course he’s at Wade and Alicia’s. Of _course_. Maybe he shouldn’t stay the night as much as he does, but he always wants to and they always insist on it, so he does. He just can’t seem to resist.

They’re on the other side of the bed, closer to each other than they are to him. Wade’s got his back to Drew, and his arms are around Alicia, and he’s breathing heavily enough to be asleep. They’re both asleep, Drew’s pretty sure.

It’s been going on for a few months now – him and them, whatever it is. Just sex, really, but sometimes there are moments when Drew swears it could escalate and become something more, something bigger than just that. He sees it in the smallest of moments – in a smile directed at him or a hand gentle on his shoulder – but then he sees the way they look at each other and _oh_. That’s when he remembers that _that_ ’s what love looks like. That’s when he remembers that they’re the ones who are actually in a committed long-term relationship, the ones who actually love each other. And however they feel about him has nothing on that, will never have anything on that.

He doesn’t even know what it is they actually want with him, and he doesn’t think they know what he wants from them, either. If he _could_ have it (and he can’t, he knows he can’t), he’d have something stable, a place in this house and this bed. A place with them.

But they probably don’t _expect_ him to want that, see. It’s never been him, for as long as he’s had a real sense of himself, but… but with them, it might just be.

He imagines being a part of it far more often than he’d ever let anybody ever know. He imagines waking up here in the morning and not having to leave as soon as he does now, imagines coming back here after a long day at work. One time, he almost did, his mind on autopilot before he remembered _no, go home, they didn’t invite you over this evening_ and turned the car around.

Maybe there’s no use in hoping. Still, he had last night, and he has right now. He takes a deep breath and shifts across the mattress so he’s closer to Wade, to them both, to the warmth of their bodies.

Drew closes his eyes. He’s got a few hours left to pretend.


End file.
